


Solar flare.

by Ritt-12 (daniels)



Category: Destiny (Video Game)
Genre: Brief Insecurity, Dry Humping, Human-Android Relations, It's Just Porn My Dudes, M/M, Mind Meld, did i mention it's andal brask and cayde-6, edit: and chapter two? Just Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 03:46:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12950616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daniels/pseuds/Ritt-12
Summary: If Cayde had a heart, it would have been fluttering against his ribcage at those words.God, he's gone so fucking soft for Andal.Blue optics flicker subtly in thought before Cayde's hands find the other hunter's face."Trust me?""With my life."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> okay, first of all, holy shit i didn't mean for this fic to get as long as it did. second of all, i'm going to scream if bungie doesn't give me some more information on andal asap.
> 
> in the meantime, enjoy my rendition of andal banging his best friend / apprentice / lover.

Solar light flared suddenly into the feeling of lips against the Hunter Vanguard's own -- it was.. a shock, to say the least.

Andal had been around for a while, he really had. He knew the ins and outs of Guardian culture surrounding sex and the like, but. There'd never been an Exo interested to this extent that he'd returned the lust for.   
He'd felt the cool touch of an Awoken, he'd fooled around with a handful of other humans..

This was so, so different.  
This wasn't the feeling vaguely-warmed metal he'd expected, this was that on top of so much more.

Cayde gave a soft, needy sound against Andal's lips when the other Hunter didn't respond right away, psionic hands slipping down to grip at his thighs. It'd been too long since he'd gotten any kind of relief, too tied up in missions, too tied up in work, and he needed, he /needed/. (He'd feel ridiculous about getting so worked up later, but that was entirely out of his mind for the time being.)  
Orange-yellow jaw lights flickered as he pressed in a little closer, mumbling a soft 'please' against Andal's lips.   
Thankfully, that was enough to spur the human back into action.

Those gentle hands pulled Cayde's face in closer, kissing him in earnest now that he had his wits about him. The impression of Light rolled easily down Andal's spine, caressing against his inner thighs, something he could only assume was the Exo's doing.

It took a great deal of focus, but, one way or another the elder Hunter was able to maneuver both of them to the bed, pushing the Exo away and down onto it. For a moment, he simply took his time looking over Cayde's form. Something about their interaction had made him look more.. vulnerable, if a war machine could be so. What an odd thought.

"You sure you want this?"

"Andal, I swear to the Traveler, if you don't get down here-" Cayde's voice holds the subtlest tinge of desperation, crackling off as he tries to think of some kind of threat. "I don't. I don't know what I'll do, but you won't like it."

"Awe, come on, Ace," Andal croons in reply, taking a moment to transmat his hood and pauldrons off and away. Before Cayde can say anything else, Andal is over him, face inches from the Exo's as hands plant firmly to the bed on either side of his neck. He can feel the heat rolling off his apprentice from here, and he basks in it for a beat before he speaks up again, voice hushed. "I wouldn't leave you hanging."

Cayde gives a hard huff, a low static noise taking the place of breath. His hood, his gauntlets, his chest piece, all dematerialize, sent away by his Ghost at the flick of his hand.   
It's all the more obvious how inhuman he is like this; the silicone skin does nothing to conceal the colors of his metallic body beneath, black and blue and white covering his internal mechanics. There's a beat of inadequacy, of feeling not enough, but before it can even register, Andal's whispering out a quiet, "fuck," one hand moving to brush almost reverently against Cayde's chest.

Nothing about him is human, but every part of him is /Cayde/, and Andal can't help but shudder with the hard flash of arousal that ricochets through his being.

"..Tell me how you want it."

The human's voice is soft, the hand tracing Cayde's chest dipping lower, lower.

"I want - all of you, you cocky fuck." There's a slight hitch in his speech when the other's hand traces against the front of his trousers. The area between the Exo's legs seems to lack.. anything, really, beneath the thick fabric, Andal notes.   
That's.. different.  
Hesitation etches itself into both Hunters in anticipation of the upcoming conversation. "..As much as you can give me," Cayde corrects himself, voice just this side of nervous.

"Hey. We'll make it work. I want you." The human's hand withdraws for a moment, instead letting his fingertips just dip under the waistband of Cayde's trousers. "..Walk me through it. Let me make you feel good."

If Cayde had a heart, it would have been fluttering against his ribcage at those words.   
God, he's gone so fucking soft for Andal.  
Blue optics flicker subtly in thought before Cayde's hands find the other hunter's face.

"Trust me?"

"With my life."

Cayde gives a quiet chuff of a laugh, pulling Andal down into another kiss. The Solar heat flares up again, rolling through both human and Exo as they press against each other, both holding back yet desperate for more.  
Maybe it shouldn't have been as big of a surprise as it was when phantom hands snuck between Andal's legs to give his cock a light squeeze -- but his hips canted forward easily, a startled gasp in his chest as he struggled to process the feeling.   
Cayde's hands were still on his face, but there were definitely fingers delicately tracing the outline of his dick.

"This Exo thing comes with some perks," Cayde chirps softly, the smirk evident in his voice. He allows the non-physical hands to make a slight retreat, dancing over Andal's skin with feather-light touches.

While he's got the other hunter distracted, drinking in these new sensations, Cayde finds the presence of mind to get the rest of his clothing off, exposing the entirety of his exterior. He's not shy about it; it's not as though he's got anything to hide.

His hands do shake subtly in anticipation as a small bottle of lube appears in his hand via transmat.

"Why don't you get the rest of this off and I'll show you what I like?" Cayde quips, with a pointed tug to Andal's shirt. He might not have been as worked up as he had been before, but he was starting to get impatient -- the Need was welling up in his chest again, slowly but surely.

It doesn't exactly take any convincing to get Andal in the nude, his tan skin flushed across face and shoulders, making sun-kissed freckles all the more obvious.  
He was.. so pretty.   
Cayde allowed himself to take it in for a few moments, free hand tracing lightly against Andal's chest, before dipping down. A little sound catches in the other hunter's throat as Cayde thumbs at the head of his dick. The Exo can't help marveling at how wet he was already, the little buck of his hips, the stutter of his breath.  
It was all so human.

"Cayde.." Andal breathes, one hand running up the other man's thigh. The Exo can't wait any longer to get this going -- not when his name is on his mentor's lips like that, not when he can feel the subtle twitch of the other man's arousal under his fingertips.

Another few moments, and Cayde draws his hand away, leaving the human to swallow down a disappointed sound. It's quickly cut off as the Exo pops open the lubricant with his mouth, pouring it into his free hand.   
Thankfully, it's warm enough now to not be a shock to his sensors when he spreads it against the join between his legs, along his inner thighs for good measure. Quiet static fizzles in his chest -- his Solar energy is still fired up, the drag of his own fingers sending pleasant shivers through his body.

Cayde's intent seems to click in Andal's mind after a brief moment. "Oh," he murmurs softly, his dick twitching in interest. That made.. a great deal of sense, actually. They could absolutely make this work.

"..You gonna sit there and stare all day, or you gonna fuck me?"

Again, there's that incredibly subtle tinge of nervousness to Cayde's voice -- Andal can see it in the way his jaw lights dull out, in the way his optics flick to the wall rather than holding his gaze. He can feel his heart break for the Exo just a little bit; he's sure there's a reason Cayde is hesitant, and he'd honestly like to snap whoever hurt him in half.   
Now isn't the time to dwell on that, though.  
Shifting to settle himself properly between the Exo's legs, Andal reaches out, stroking his fingertips against the other hunter's intricate faceplates. It's a tame motion, a little reassurance he'd come back to touch on later, but it still seems to settle Cayde's nerves, bright blue optics refocusing.

He doesn't get a chance to say anything else before Andal's hiking his legs up, grinding against him in a way that has his circuits fizzling, Solar energy kicking out and engulfing the both of them. The sudden heat -- or rather, the feeling of being surrounded entirely by a warmth that's so distinctly /Cayde/ -- has Andal bucking against the Exo again, a soft moan in his chest.

"Shit, Cayde," he grunts, adjusting himself to rut against the slippery silicone of Cayde's crotch more fully, hands gripping strongly at the other hunter's hips. "You're so pretty -- so good for me."

The pleasure rolling through him isn't quite enough to distract Cayde from the compliment that - if he's honest with himself - he hasn't received yet in this lifetime. If he wasn't so worked up, it might have actually embarrassed him. With a soft static noise, he lifts his hips, grinding up against Andal, wanting more.   
Everything the human had to give, he wanted to take.

It didn't take long before those warm psionic hands were gripping at Andal again, clinging to him, scratching at his back in a way that sent gooseflesh up his neck, in a way that pulled little whimpers from him every couple of breaths.   
It was such a foreign feeling, a scorching-hot touch almost forgotten by the time it was felt -- certainly more mental than physical, judging by how quickly the burning receded.

Andal overthinking things in the heat of the moment wasn't exactly something new to Cayde. He could see that zoned-out look in the other hunter's eyes, that little sparkle of curiosity. With a barely-there roll of his optics, Cayde pulled Andal down into another searing kiss, the feeling drawing the elder hunter from his thoughts as rich brown eyes fell shut.

Amidst the onslaught of feelings running between them -- the heat of Cayde's body, of his non-physical limbs, the insistent snap of Andal's hips, the swell of affection pressing on both their chests -- neither of them has a chance to draw this out very far. They've got plenty of time to give in to another romp -- neither is too worried.  
It's hard and sloppy and fast, and Andal can feel the pressure coiling in his nethers far sooner than he'd like.

"I'm close," he bites out, resting his forehead against Cayde's. The Exo beneath him nods faintly, horn bumping lightly against the top of Andal's head. A soft chuckle pulls from the human at the feeling as he nuzzles sweaty curls against Cayde's face.

Those not-hands are on Andal's lower bits again, a loose fist forming around him while the other digs into his thigh. A few more thrusts is all it takes to send the human over the edge, his voice cracking with Cayde's name on his lips -- something that sends Cayde tumbling over with him, voice crackling in much the same fashion.  
Andal can't help but gasp at the sensation, grinding harder against the Exo as the feeling of both of their climaxes tears through him. It's nothing if not overwhelming, lighting every inch of Andal's skin ablaze with a low heat as the aftershocks began to roll through him.

It's far longer than usual before Andal can manage to catch his breath after the tremors leave his body, letting Cayde's legs fall back to the bed as his chest heaves for air. He's grinning through the whole thing, though, rich brown eyes full of nothing but love for the metallic hunter beneath him. It's intense enough that Cayde it hard to hold his gaze, but it's too validating to look away.

With gentle hands, Andal takes to cleaning Cayde's stomach of his essence, a rag transmatted from who knows where in hand. He moves lower, wiping the lubricant from the Exo's groin, marveling at the way the synthetic tendons in Cayde's legs quiver underneath his touch.

Everything was.. so much. It was overwhelming. If Cayde was human, this would be the point where he cried in earnest. It's evident in the faint wobble of his voice when he speaks up.

"..Why haven't we done this before, and when are we going to again?"

Andal chuffs quietly, settling himself at Cayde's side, slinging an arm across his waist.

"Have some patience, Ace. We've got forever."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm so sorry  
> this is just angst
> 
> tags for this chapter: implied character death, mourning, etc etc

_"We've got forever."_

The words echo in Cayde's mind as he pulls himself reluctantly from standby mode.

It was true, Exos didn't dream. Dreams were something human brains created as a way to put away facts; Exos dealt with data as it came. There was no need for them.  
Why, then, that his electronic brain decided to echo a memory of a life past so frequently was beyond him.

What he did know is that it always left him exhausted, feet dragging against the ground as he pulled himself toward the Vanguard post.  
Those were the days when his fallen friend's cloak felt heavier upon his shoulders -- the days where it felt like the weight his armor could pull him to the ground and pin him there forever.

He'd had plenty of time to mourn -- decades on decades, in fact. A couple centuries to try and forget about him (and fail). Andal had been gone for longer than a great deal of Guardians could remember, his name now little more than a legend.

But Cayde remembered.

Cayde remembered those sun-kissed cheeks as though it was yesterday, remembered the way lips felt upon his metal plates; remembered all of it just as easily as he remembered watching helplessly as the Light drained from Andal's eyes.

He'd never forget any of it -- and maybe that was alright.

This way, he'd never forget what he was fighting for.

He'd make Andal proud.


End file.
